Aahh… L'esprit de Noël…
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: En réponse à un défi de Zofia, un OS qui se passe lors d'un bal de Noël...


**AAHH… L'ESPRIT DE NOËL…**

Leurs soupçons avaient germé quand ils avaient reçu leur liste de fourniture. « Tenue de soirée ». Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Ils se souvenaient de cette soirée dans leur quatrième année !  
>Leurs craintes les plus folles leur furent confirmées lors du discours de rentrée de Dumbledore. « Pour égayer ces temps assombris par la guerre contre Lord Voldemort ». Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour s'amuser, ils avaient toutes les inventions des jumeaux !<p>

Mais le jour tant redouté arriva, malgré tous leurs espoirs. Et en ce vingt-cinq décembre de leur dernière année, Harry et Ron réalisèrent que ce bal s'annonçait bien mieux que le précédent !  
>Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle à huit heures précises, bien des têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Ou plutôt vers leurs cavalières radieuses et resplendissantes.<br>Pour éviter ces regards, ils s'empressèrent de s'asseoir à une table ronde située un peu en retrait, à côté d'une grande fenêtre qui leur laissait admirer le spectacle des terres de Hogwarts* couvertes d'une neige étincelante sous les rayons de lune.  
>Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Neville Longbottom**, accompagné de Susan Bones, puis par Ernie Macmillan et Luna Lovegood. Harry ne s'étonna même pas de voir Luna au bras d'Ernie il était bien trop occupé à contempler sa propre cavalière.<br>Il ne l'avait invitée que pour éviter le calvaire qu'il avait connu trois ans auparavant. Elle ne semblait avoir accepté que parce que, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était célibataire à ce moment.  
>Et aujourd'hui Harry priait pour que ce ne fut pas la seule raison !<br>Sa robe écarlate laissant ses épaules à nu rehaussait la qualité laiteuse de sa peau. Un collier de corail de la même couleur attirait le regard vers sa gorge. Ses cheveux, ramenés en un élégant chignon, laissaient échapper quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage d'or rouge…  
>Comment avait-il pu être à ce point aveugle toutes ces années ?<br>« Harry ! »  
>L'appel de Ron le tira de sa rêverie.<br>« Quand tu auras fini de baver sur ma petite sœur, tu pourras peut-être commander. »  
>Il regarda autour de lui pour réaliser que les sept autres assiettes étaient déjà pleines et qu'ils n'attendaient que lui pour commencer à manger.<p>

« Non non ! Le Père Noël est une invention purement moldue, expliquait Ginny à Hermione. Papa m'a raconté comment ils ont trouvé une idée pareille. »  
>Hermione, dans l'idée de Harry, était aussi époustouflante que lorsqu'elle était suspendue au bras de Krum. Et tout aussi heureuse, apparemment, même si Ron n'était pas vraiment aussi célèbre que l'attrapeur. Mais, assise à côté de Ginny, elle était éclipsée par la beauté de celle-ci.<br>« Ça s'est passé il y a une soixantaine d'années, continuait la jolie rousse. A l'époque, à cause d'un changement de ministre, c'était plus ou moins l'anarchie au Ministère…  
>– Comme aujourd'hui, donc ! commenta Ernie qui écoutait la discussion.<br>– Pire ! En tout cas, le Département des Transports Magiques a eu un _remaniement complet de personnel_. Et les nouveaux sorciers qui s'occupaient du Réseau de Cheminette avaient énormément de mal. Le soir du réveillon de Noël, cette année-là, il y avait une grande œuvre de charité prévue pour je ne sais plus quoi. Une réunion de vieux sorciers à la barbe blanche. Je crois même que Dumbledore y participait mais je n'en mettrai pas ma main au feu. Et parce que c'étaient tous d'anciens Gryffindor, ils étaient tous habillés de rouge.  
>– J'imagine la suite… souffla Hermione en souriant.<br>– Ils sont tous partis de chez eux par poudre de Cheminette et, à cause des problèmes de Réseau, se sont retrouvés dans des cheminées moldues, les bras chargés de cadeaux… »  
>Hermione, Ginny et Ernie éclatèrent de rire.<p>

Ernie et Luna furent les premiers à se lever de table pour rejoindre la piste de danse.  
>« Ron… Tu ne veux pas danser ? »<br>L'interpellé rougit violemment, embarrassé. Puis, acquiesçant, il prit la main qu'Hermione lui tendait et l'entraîna vers les autres danseurs. Harry les regarda un instant leurs robes prune pour l'un, turquoise et argent pour l'autre, se mêlaient au gré de leurs pas. Il reporta presque immédiatement son attention sur Ginny.  
>Devait-il l'inviter à danser ? S'il l'invitait, il aurait l'occasion de la sentir tout contre lui, chose qu'il désirait ardemment depuis qu'il l'avait vue descendre ainsi des dortoirs des filles, une heure plus tôt. Mais s'il l'invitait, il ne pourrait plus la dévorer du regard comme il le faisait à présent…<br>« Euh… tenta-t-il. Euh…  
>– Oui, je voudrais danser. » répondit-elle dans un sourire.<p>

Il était submergé d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Alors qu'ils évoluaient au rythme d'une lente ballade, il pouvait sentir le parfum de Ginny lui chatouiller les narines, la courbe de reins de Ginny se raidir à chaque mouvement de ses doigts, les cheveux de Ginny caressant le creux de sa gorge…  
>Trop tôt, l'orchestre accéléra le tempo et il dut se détacher d'elle. Ne voulant pas se ridiculiser en dansant autre chose que des slows, il la ramena vers la table, priant pour être capable de trouver quelque chose à lui dire – il n'avait quasiment pas ouvert les lèvres de la soirée.<br>Il eut la surprise de trouver leurs places occupées par un groupe de fantômes discutant. En leur compagnie, Neville et Susan qui semblaient ne pas trouver la conversation à leur goût.  
>« Franchement, disait Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête d'un ton véhément, vous pensez qu'être frappé dans la nuque quarante-cinq fois avec une hache est une mort agréable ?<br>– Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Henry, voyons, Nicholas ! répondit le Moine Gras pour l'apaiser.  
>– Simplement parce que <em>Monsieur<em> est presque mort trois douzaines de fois, il croit tout savoir sur la mort des autres !  
>– Nick, je ne dénigre pas votre souffrance, je la relativise, dit un fantôme au visage au moins aussi balafré que celui de Mad-Eye Moody***. J'ai moi-même été partiellement décapité. »<br>Il montra une longue cicatrice courant sur le côté droit de son cou.  
>« Je sais de quoi je parle ! »<br>Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi Neville paraissait si mal à l'aise. Ginny à son bras, il toussota pour rappeler sa présence. En les voyant, ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui avaient également cessé de danser, la plupart des fantômes quittèrent la table. Seuls Nick et celui que le Moine Gras avait appelé Henry restèrent aux places de Luna et Ernie.  
>« Parce que vous croyez que votre mort est pire que la mienne, peut-être ?<br>– Certes non ! La pendaison est l'exécution la plus douce qu'on ait trouvée à ce jour… Mais vous savez que j'ai subi bien pire Nick.  
>– Alors, selon vous, quelle est donc la manière la plus horrible de mourir ? demanda Nick, défiant.<br>– La noyade, mon cher. Je me suis noyé en Mer d'Irlande en 1542… »  
>Harry, que cette conversation commençait à déprimer, reporta son attention vers Ron, pour le voir commencer à se chamailler avec Hermione. Une heure et demie sans se hurler dessus, ils devaient avoir battu un record !<br>« Non ! Les garçons et les filles n'ont pas du tout la même conception de l'amour ! disait Hermione.  
>– Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu peux pas penser à la fois comme une fille et comme un garçon ! »<br>Harry soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux là se contredisent sur le moindre sujet ?

Les deux fantômes les avaient quittés, probablement pour finir leur dispute plus loin, et leurs places furent rapidement reprises par Hagrid qui arborait un nombre impressionnant de marques de griffures sur le visage.  
>« Vous avez décidé d'adopter un chat sauvage, Hagrid ? demanda Ginny, moqueuse.<br>– Hein ? non, bien sûr ! Fang**** ne supporterait pas un chat. »  
>Quelle nouvelle créature pouvait-il donc avoir déniché ?<br>« Euh… Hagrid… dit Harry. Pourquoi votre visage ?…  
>– Ah, ça ? Ce n'est rien Harry. Je n'aurais pas du essayer de préparer la prochaine leçon le jour de Noël. J'aurais du me douter qu'elles seraient réticentes.<br>– Qui ça ?  
>– Les fées.<br>– Les fées ? balbutia Harry. On va étudier des fées en Soin des Créatures Magiques ? Mais… J'aurais pensé que les fées étaient comme des sorcières… Des êtres humains…  
>– Les fées des êtres humains, gloussa Hagrid. Ne leur dit surtout pas ça quand tu les verras !<br>– Mais alors, qu'est-ce c'est que des fées ?  
>– Je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça… C'est la prochaine leçon.<br>– Voyons Hagrid, plaida Ginny. S'il-vous-plait… »  
>La barbe de Hagrid remua et Harry devina qu'elle cachait un sourire flatté.<br>« D'accord, dit le géant. Bon, d'abord les fées sont des créatures très très fières, même si elles ne sont pas très futées. Elles sont plus petites que les humains – à peu près deux pieds de haut – et beaucoup plus belles. Elles ont des oreilles pointues et la peau très blanche. Elles volent grâce à de fines ailes qui ressemblent, pour les mâles, à des ailes d'oiseau et pour les femelles, à celles de papillon. C'est d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen de distinguer les deux… »  
>Apparemment, Hagrid non seulement connaissait bien son sujet mais en plus il avait déjà beaucoup préparé son cours car ses paroles donnaient une impression de discours appris par cœur.<br>Il fut interrompu par les éclats de Ron et Hermione dont la discussion s'envenimait à chaque minute.  
>« Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça ! disait Hermione. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler de la passion, à la rigueur…<br>– Et, Madame Je-Sais-Tout, quelle est la différence entre les deux ?  
>– L'amour, c'est de la tendresse, le souhait de voir l'autre heureux, même au détriment de son propre bonheur. C'est ce que toute fille recherche, ce dont elle a besoin. Les garçons, eux, ont besoin de passion ! C'est à dire de contact physique…<br>– Tu veux dire que les garçons ne peuvent pas être amoureux ? interrompit Ron, énervé.  
>– Ginny, souffla Harry. Si on allait faire un tour ? »<br>Elle se leva à sa suite et ils fuirent le terrain de combat.  
>Pour sortir, ils devaient passer auprès d'une table où Malfoy et son gang de Slytherin***** riaient d'un air mauvais.<br>« Bien sûr que non ! entendirent-ils. Les moldus ne sont pas aussi idiots qu'ils le paraissent. »  
>Harry ralentit. De tels mots dans la bouche de Malfoy étaient plus que surprenants !<br>« Ils sont bien plus crétins que ça ! reprit le Slytherin.  
>La table éclata de rire.<br>« Et les sangs-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlés ne valent pas mieux ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry.  
>Celui-ci serra la mâchoire mais passa la porte sans relever.<p>

« Harry ? Où va-t-on ? »  
>Énervé par les paroles de Malfoy, Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il errait dans les couloirs, Ginny le suivant.<br>« Pardon… Je ne sais pas… Tu veux retourner à la Grande Salle ?  
>– Pas vraiment… »<br>Elle souriait et Harry fut de nouveau frappé par sa beauté. Comment avait-il pu manquer de la remarquer auparavant ?  
>Il regarda autour de lui. Ils semblaient se trouver dans un couloir du quatrième étage de l'aile est. Il reconnaissait la vue d'une cour intérieure par les arches à sa gauche.<br>Mais, surtout, ils étaient seuls…  
>« Ginny… » souffla-t-il.<br>Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d'être sa cavalière ce soir ? Était-ce seulement pour ne pas être seule ? Ou restait-il un peu des sentiments qu'elle lui portait autrefois ?  
>Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage bien plus sérieux. Elle leva ses grands yeux bruns vers les siens et Harry sentit un frisson le traverser qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température.<br>« Ginny… » répéta-t-il.  
>Il l'entoura d'un bras et la serra contre lui.<br>Elle ne le repoussa pas.  
>Il posa sa main sur la joue blanche qui rougissait.<br>Ce fut elle qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Malgré la distance, ils entendirent le bourdonnement provoqué par les pas des élèves quittant la Grande Salle. Le bal de Noël était terminé.  
>« Nous devrions rentrer… »<br>Elle acquiesça. Il lui prit un dernier baiser, saisit sa main et ils reprirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffindor.  
>Ayant erré jusqu'à l'autre bout du château, ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame sûrs que tout le monde serait déjà rentré.<br>Et Harry eut l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière.  
>Au milieu de la Salle Commune, Hermione et Ron se hurlaient dessus. Tous les autres élèves avaient fui dans leurs dortoirs, ne voulant pas être témoins de leur nouvelle dispute.<br>Harry et Ginny entrèrent sans qu'aucun des deux autres ne les remarque.  
>« Puisque je suis un garçon, je ne recherche que la passion ?<br>– Exactement ! Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu ne cherches jamais à être agréable, à m'aider…  
>– Parfait ! interrompit Ron. Puisque je recherche la passion, je vais la trouver ! »<br>Et avant qu'Hermione, Harry ou Ginny n'ait le temps de comprendre, Ron traversa les trois pas qui le séparaient de son amie, saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et lui donna un baiser fougueux.  
>Les deux spectateurs étaient transformés en statue de surprise, tout comme Hermione. Mais celle-ci retrouva rapidement sa capacité de mouvement pour envoyer une gifle violente au travers du visage de Ron.<br>Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, elle éclata en sanglots et l'embrassa à son tour.  
>« Pardon ! pardon ! » gémissait-elle entre deux baisers.<br>Harry se tourna vers Ginny et ils se sourirent.  
>C'était bien à cela que pouvait ressembler la moindre relation entre Ron et Hermione !<p>

* Hogwarts ~ Poudlard  
>** Neville Longbottom ~ Neville Londubat<br>*** Alastor « Mad-Eye » Moody ~ Alastor Maugrey « Fol Œil »  
>**** Fang ~ Crockdur<br>***** Slytherin ~ Serpentard


End file.
